KAHA HO TUM
by loveabhi
Summary: Abhijeet hogaya hai sabse dhur kya CID dhund payegi Abhi ko ya phir usse humesha humesha keliye kho jaayengey peep in to know
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**THIS IS ON OUR DUO AND THEIR FRIENDSHIP**

**SET AFTER SATARA MEIN KHOON**

**FLASHBACK**

**AFTER SOLVING THE CASE WHILE RETURNING TO BUREAU IN CAR**

Abhi: yaar Daya pls ACP sir ko kuch mat batana agar tune bataya tho tumhe nahi chodunga

Daya: Abhi tum kuch bhi karo lekin mein ACP sir se kuch nai chupane wala hun aur mere khayal se tumhe bureau nahi hospital jana hai per tum tho

And he stopped as he received angry plus fiery glance from Abhi

Daya: theek hai theek hai mein kuch nahi bataunga lekin agar Nikhil,Shreya ya Purvi ne bataya tho mein kuch nahi jaanta

Shreya,Purvi: sir hum tho kuch nahi batayengay par agar Nikhil ne kuch…..

Nikhil(innocently): haan sir mein hi bataunga ACP sir ko unke saamne mein apni galti manunga

Abhi: Nikhil agar tumne ACP sir se kuch bhi kaha na tho mein… tumhara pyaara Daya sir ko chodunga nahi

Daya(shocked): per mein hi kyu?

Abhi(naughtily)i: kyuki yeh tumhara hi student hai tho tumhare tarah hi hoga kyu?

Daya: huh…..

**IN CID BUREAU**

ACP: agaye tum log Daya tum sab kaise ho aur Abhijeet tumhare sar par ye patti kaisi hai

Abhi: wo sir…..wo…wo..mein… and started lookoing down

Daya:sir wo mein batata hun

And he told ACP everything and ACP was shocked: kya itna sab kuch hogaya aur tum log mujhe bataya tak nahi mujhe ye ummed nahi thi tum sab se aur Abhijeet agar tumhe phir se wohi hua tho….. issiliye mein keh raha hun ki hospital mein raho par tum tho….

Abhi(rash plus angry tone): sir mein aap se aur Daya se kitni dher se keh raha hun ki mein theek hun per aap dono hein ki…..

And he left the bureau in angry all were shocked but ACP,Daya and Freddy were afraid as it was the same reaction Abhijeet gave them like before(in Abhijeet ki ateet ki raaz)

ACP: Daya mujhe dar hein ki kahin ye phir se uss tarah na ban jaye

Daya: haan sir meine bhi yehi kaha lekin yeh hai ki manta hi nahi kisi ki baat

Shreya,Purvi and all others were confused as they don't know about this

Shreya: sir aap kyu tension le rahe hain bas Abhijeet sir ko choti si chot lagi hai isme itni pareshaan hone wali kya baat hai

Daya: Shreya Abhijeet ko sar pe chot lagi hai sar pe…. ye koi choti si baat nahi hai

Shreya; kyu sir? Kya hua?

Freddy: tumhe nahi pata Shreya pehle bhi jab Abhijeet sir ko sar pe chot lagi thi tab wo hum sab ko bhul kar khud ko ek criminal bol rahe the aur tho aur unhone CID bhi chod di thi

Purvi: kya agar phir aisa hua toh humara kya hoga sir

Daya:issi baat ka tho dar hai Purvi issi baat ka dar hai muhje

ACP:Daya sirf tumhe nahi hume bhi issi baat ka dar hai tum tum samjhaona yeh tumhari baat toh sunta haina

Daya:sir aapko pata haina issi ek baat pew o meri bhi nahi sunta hai pehle bhi nahi sunta tha abhi bhi nahi sunta pata nai kya hoga sir wo….. muhje aur Abhi ko leave chahiye wo Abhi ko doctor ke paas legana hai issiliye

ACP:theek hai per ek hi din ab sab log ghar jao theek hai

And he too left

**AT NIGHT IN DUO'S HOME**

Abhi:Daya chal aaja khana ready hai

Daya:boss tumne kyu banaya mein bana deta na

Abhi(by rising one eyebrow):accha tum banate ho khana muhje tho ye pata nai tha ki mera Daya ko khana banana bhi aata hai

Daya(smiled shyly):mera matlab tha ki mein manga deta na bahar se tumne kyu takleef ki

Abhi:acha haan haan jaisa har baar mangate ho mera hi wallet se bill pay karke waisa hi na

Daya(casualy):haan tumhe pata haina ki jab bada bhai hai toh chote ko kharcha apni paisonse nahi balki apni bhai ki paisonse karni chahiye

Abhi(low tone):aur agar bada bhai nai raha toh…..

Daya(teary tone):abhi pls tum aisa mat kaha karo na tumhe kuch nahi hoga jab tak mein zinda hun tab tak tumhe koi chu bhi nahi sakta samjhe aur ek aur baar aisa bola na toh toh dekh lena tum…..

Abhi(sobbing):sach mein Daya agar kisi din mein nahi raha toh… tu apna khayal rakega na mera bina bhi

Daya(crying):Abhi aisa kyu bol rahe ho agar tumhe kuch hogaya na toh mein bhi apni jaan de dunga kyuki mein tumhare bina nahi reh sakta par tum yeh sab kyu soch rahe ho

Abhi:wo kuch nai Daya jab mein uss jharne se gir raha toh mere mann mai bas yehi ek khayal aaya ki agar mein mar gaya toh kya mere Daya mere bina ji payega bhi ya nahi Daya tu pls wada kar ki agar ane wale dino mein muhje kuch bhi hoga toh tu CID nahi chodega aur apna khayal rakega pls Daya

Daya:nahi Abhi mein nahi karuga koi wada

Abhi:Daya tumhe wada karna hi padega nahi tho tumhe meri kasam Daya tumhe meri kasam pls

Daya:theek hai Abhi par pehle tum bhi wada karo ki aage aisa kabhi nahi bologe

Abhi;theek hai wada

Daya:toh mein bhi wada karta hun

And they promised each other and ate their dinner

**PRESENT AFTER 5 YEARS**

**IN DUO'S HOME**

Daya:agar tumne uss din wada nahi li hoti toh aaj mein jarur mar jaata…. kyu Abhi kyu kar rehe ho tum aisa mera saath tumne ek baar bhi nahi socha ki tumhare jaane ke baad tera Daya ka kya hoga….. tum bure ho boss bahut bure

And he started crying by hiding his face in palms

Suddenly he wiped his tears and washed his face

Daya:tumne kaha na ki rona nahi theek hai boss mein nahi rounga good night boss

And he slept

**Next morning in CID bureau**

Rajat:Good morning sir

Daya:good morning

Rajat(with some fear):sir muhje aap se kuch puchni thi

Daya:kya hai pucho(rashly)

Rajat(fear in his tone):sir wo…wo..sir wo….

Daya(irritated tone):kya hai Rajat jaldi bolo mujhe kaam hai

Rajat(in one breadth):sir wo aap ne apni medicines li

Daya(angry tone):Rajat tumhari itni himmat ki tum muhje se yeh baat keh rahe ho jao yaha se aur muhje nahi leni koi medicine jao aur apna kaam karo

Freddy:sir pls sir aap apna medicine le lijiye aur aap unse kiye hue wada tod denge kya?

Daya with head down silently took his medicines went to his desk and started to do his work all other smiled and started to do their work but new one's are confused

**AT NIGHT IN BUREAU**

Everyone started to pack their things to leave to homes but Daya sat at his desk lost in thoughts Kavin saw him and went near him and asked

Kavin:sir aap ghar nahi jaayengey

Daya(laughing loudly):boss tum muhje sir kab se bula ne lage muh…..and realized that it was not his boss tears came in his eyes he cleared them and said haan Kavin wo mein bas jaa hi raha tha and started to pack his things

All old officers who looked at him in pain by hearing that boss from his mouth after 2 years and Freddy was crying silently while Daya said

Daya:mein jaraha hu tum log bhi apna kaam katam karke chale jana and he went away

As soon as he went away Freddy went near the photo of the person and started to cry one among the new officers came and asked him

Mayur:sir aap ro kyu rahe hai?

Freddy:tum nahi samjhogey

Kavin:Freddy pls bolo kon hai ye aur tum roz Daya sir ke jane ke baad kyu rothe ho(to old officers)aur tum log chup kyu ho bolo kuch

Vivek:hum kya karte sir jab koi apno se apna humse dur ho jata hai toh hum nahi seh pate Abhijeet sir ko do saal ho jaye gayab huye abhi tak unka koi aata pata nahi wo mission pe gaye huye the aur phir wapis nahi aye sab logo ka manna hai ki wo mar jaye lekin hum sab wo nahi mante sir hum sab nahi maante and he too started to cry while all others were having tears in his eyes

Dushyant:yeh Abhijeet sir matlab Senior Inspector Abhijeet haina my god wo yehi hai mein kabhi soch bhi nahi sakta

Freddy(looking towards Abhi's photo):dekha sir aapne pls jaldi ajayiye sir pls jaldi ayiye and again started to cry

Purvi:ha sir yeh wahi Abhijeet hai mera bhai,ACP sir ka beta,Daya sir ka jaan aur

Sametime someone enters and says

Person:aur Salunke ka damad,Tarika ke hone wale pati haina

Purvi;sir aap yaha iss waqt

Person:ha wo mein abhi aaya airport se aur socha tum sab se mil lun Daya kaha hai Purvi

Purvi:Daya sir chale jaye wo unko Abhijeet sir yaad ajaye toh wo chale jaye

Person:kaha

Purvi:sir wo beach ya phir sea shore par jaye honge aapko yaad hai Abhi sir humse keh the the ki jab Daya dukhi honge to wahi jaate

Person:theek hai tum sab jao bahut raat ho jayi and he started to leave

Purvi:ACP sir aap sambalke jana theek hai

ACP;theek hai

Vansh:Purvi mam ye Tarika kon hai

Purvi:wo yaha pe forensic expert thi aur Rajat sir ki behan,Abhijeet sir aur Tarika ek dusre se bahut pyaar karte the

Kavin:to ab kaha hai wo

Purvi:pata nai sir 1 saal se uska bhi kuch pata nahi chal raha 1 saal pehle wo transfer hoke Delhi chali gayi thi aur ab tak wapas nahi ayi(after sometime) chaliye sab ghar chalte hai

And they all left to their homes

**NEXT DAY IN CID BUREAU**

A man entered with a girl all were shocked to see them especially old officers

Person;kyu hame dekh kar chok kyu gaye

Purvi:wo kuch…ku..kuch nai sir..kuch nai…..

**THO KAUN HAI WO JISSE DEKTE HI LAGA SAB KO SHOCK KYA ABHIJEET MAR GAYA YA PHIR ZINDA HAI KAHA HAI TARIKA KYA DAYA BADAL PAYEGA INN SAB SAWALON KA JAWAB KELIYE REVIEWS TOH DENA HI PADEGA PLS REVIEW **

**THANKS FOR READING TAKECARE AND REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND FOR LIKING MY STORIES**

**RECAP-ALL WERE SHOCKED TO SEE WHO CAME ESPECIALLY OLD OFFICERS**

Ab aage

Purvi:nahi sir..wo..wo…kuch nai

DCP:chup raho aur ha mein tum logo ko tumhari naya saathi se mera matlab purani hi sahi par naya officers ko nayi haina tho ek naya saathi leke aaya

Rajat:kaun hai wo?

DCP:aavo andar

One girl came inside but her face was not bright as it would be and she was looking gloomy all were shocked to see that girl Purvi went and hugged her tightly but that girl did not hug her

She was just looking at one place where he used to sit but now that was empty by seeing it tears came in her eyes know she also hugged Purvi and started to cry after sometime Purvi separated herself and said

Purvi:**TARIKA** tum kaha thi itni saal pata hai meine tumhe kitna miss kiya(to DCP)sir kya yeh phir yaha join kar rahi hai

DCP:haan yeh phir yaha ka forensic assistant aur yaha ke forensic ka boss Salunke ke under kaam karegi aur haan Daya wo tumhara bhai ka kuch pata chala

Before Daya could say

DCP:pata chalega bhi kaise wo tho….and left from there with tears in his eyes

Daya(angry tone):yeh DCP bhi kya kya bolta hai Abhi ke bare mai mein isse kisi na kisi din dekh lunga

Tarika:Daya kya aaj tak Abhi ka kuch pata nahi chala

Daya(teary tone):nahi Tarika meine kitna kuch kaha use ki iss mission par mat jao mujhe kuch ajjeb lag raha hai par wo tho kabhi mera koi baat manta hi kaha

Tarika:Daya mujhe yakeen hai ki wo kisi na kisi din ayega tum sab isse milo yeh hai Adii mera matlab Aditya mera beta

All the old officers looked at her in shock

Daya:Tarika tum aise kar bhi kaise sakti ho tumne kisi aur se shaadi karli

Tarika:Daya meine kab kaha ki meine kisi aur se shaadi karli

Daya:tho phir yeh…..Tarika yeh…

Tarika:haan Daya tumne theek hi socha yeh mera aur Abhijeet ka beta hai

Daya:thank you Tarika thank u so much(he went near Abhi and hugged him)yeh tho bilkul mere Abhi ki tarah hai isski eyes,hair par nose tho tumhari tarah hai

Adi:mummy yeh Daya uncle haina bilkul waise hi hai jaisa tumne bataya hello uncle

Daya:hello beta aap kaise ho

Adi:mein theek hu uncle aur aap

Daya:mein bhi theek hun par aap mujhe uncle nahi chachu bulaogay theek hai

Adii:haan theek hai chachu mein aapse ek baat puchu

Daya:haan beta pucho kya baat hai

Adi:kya aap mera daddy ko jaante hain

Daya(tears in his eyes):haan beta mein tumhare papa ko ache se janta hun wo bilkul aap jaise dikhte hai haina Purvi

Purvi:haan sir Tarika par yeh sab kab aur kaise….

Tarika:wo Purvi jab paanch saal pehle mujhe pata chala ki mein pregnant hu mein bahut khush thi lekin uske baad jab tumhari phone aayi Abhijeet ke bare mein mein bilkul dukhi hogayi thi toh mein khudkushi karna chahti thi lekin tab mujhe yaad aya ki mere paas Abhijeet ki aakhri nishaani hai toh mein London chali jayi aur aaj hi yaha ayi hun

Daya:thank you Tarika thank u so much

Freddy:sir aaj itne saal baad mein humne aapko itna khush dekha sir aap humesha aise hi rahiye

Daya:Freddy mera yeh khushi ka waja bhi tho wahi hai na pls tum usse kaho na ki wo wapas ajaye meine usski wada ki mutabik sab kuch kar raha hun CID nahi choda aur mein apni khayal bhi rakh raha hun toh phir wo kyu nahi aaraha hai Fredy pls usse bolona and started to cry and hugged him tightly

All the new officers now understood that his real character is gold

Kavin:Purvi yeh yahi Tarika hai kya jis ke bare mein tum kal raat ko batayi thi

Purvi:haan sir mein abhi introduce karwata hun Tarika yeh hai Ishita,kavin sir,Dushyant sir,Mayur,Vansh,Divya(to all)aur yeh hai Tarika

Tarika:hi

All:hi

Mayur:sir sorry sir humne aaj tak aap ke bare mein galat socha lekin aaj pata chala ki aap gold hearted person ho we're so sorry sir

Daya:its ok Mayur

Tarika:Daya wo mil jayega na hume

Daya:ha usse milna hi hoga tum fiqar mat karo wo jaroor mil jayega yeh mera wada hai ek bhai ka aur ek dost ka

**SO WHAT DO U THINK KYA DAYA KO ABHI MILEGA YA PHIR…..JANNE KELIYA REVIEWS**

**TAKE CARE **

**URS LOVEABHI**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**SOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE **

**RECAP:Daya promises Tarika that he will bring his Abhi back**

**Ab aage**

Daya:waise Tarika ab tum kaha rehti ho?

Tarika:mein mere ghar hein na ussi mein rehti hun

Daya:nahi tum usme nahi reh sakti

Tarika:kyun nai reh sakti?

Daya:arey yaar ab tum Abhi ki wife ho tho uski ghar mein rehna hoga na nahi tho wo kahega ki(imitating Abhi) aain…Daya tumne apni bhabhi ka khayal bhi nahi rak sakte tumse yeh umeed nahi thi huh..

Tarika and others started to laugh and after some seconds he too started to laugh

Now ACP and Salunke enters looks at Tarika and says

Salunke:Tarika

Tarika goes and hugs him tightly after sometime they separate

Salunke:Tarika beta kaha thi tum itne saal tumhe humari yaad nahi aayi

Tarika:yaad aayi thi sir bahut yaad aayi thi lekin mein aa nahi payi

ACP:tum kaha thi aur kya karti thi?

Tarika:sir wo mein Delhi mein thi meine chota sa hospital mein kaam karti thi

ACP noticed a boy in Daya's arms

ACP:Daya yeh ladka kon hai?

Daya:sir yeh Tarika ka beta hai Abhi I mean Abhimanyu

ACP and Salunke were shocked

Salunke:Tarika tum…tumne shaadi karli

Tarika:nahi nahi sir wo…wo..yeh mera aur Abhi ka beta hai

ACP:matlab humara pota

Daya:haan sir

ACP:arey kitna pyaara hain na Salunke bilkul apne papa pe gaya hai

Salunke:nahi nahi dekh Tarika ki zerox copy hai

ACP:arey nahi Salunke dekh iski aankein,baal,smile sab mera Abhi ka hi hai

Salunke:haan yaar yeh baat toh theek kahi tumne

ACP:toh phir ab

But his talk was cut with the phone ringing sound

Daya:hello CID Bureau

Person:sir mera naam Dev hai aur mallad mein meine ek laash dekhi hai sir aap pls jaldi aayiye

Daya:haan han theek hai hum abhi aate hai ok

ACP:kya hua Daya?

Daya:sir wo mallad mein ek aadmi ne laash dekhi hai

ACP:acha theek hai Rajat,Shreya,Sachin tum log jao vaha

Trio:ok sir

And they went away

ACP:Daya tum jao aur Abhi ki ghar ki saaf safaai ka intezaam karo Tarika aaj se wahi rukegi

Daya:yes sir

And he also went away

ACP:waise Tarika Abhi school jaaraha hain na

Tarika:sir hum aaj hi yaha pe aaye tho mein kal iske liye koi acha sa school dund lungi

ACP:Tarika tum chahti tho mein aaj hi Abhi keliye koi acha sa school dhund lunga

Tarika:sir aap..

ACP:kiu mein nahi dhund sakta?

Tarika:kyun nahi sir aap ka hi pota hai wo uske liye aap kuch bhi kar sakte hai

ACP:haan yeh huyi na baat kyun Salunke?

Salunke:haan barabar ab chalo jaldi se dhund ek ache se school

ACP:han han aur tu bhi chal lab mein aur Tarika tum kal se join karo ok

Tarika:yes sir

And she went away

Salumke:boss ab tho Abhi ko wapas aana hi padega humare liye Tarika ke liye aur uske bacche keliye

ACP:haan yaar chal

Salunke:haan chal

And they too went to their houses

IN ABHI'S HOME

Daya cleaned the house and brought needed items when Tarika arrived

Tarika:arey Daya tum abhi bhi jaage huye ho

Daya:haan wo tumhari intezaar kar raha tha

Tarika:kyu?

Daya:iss ghar ki chabi nahi heyna tumhare paas to yeh lo is ghar ki chabi aur meine saara saaman manga liya aur kuch bhi chahiye tho bol dena

Tarika:theek hai waise Daya aaj tum yehi ruk jao waise bhi raat bohat hogayi mein abhi khana bana deti hun tum tab tak rest karo aur haan Abhi ka dyaan rakho

Daya:ok Tarika

Tarika went to kitchen and started making food

Daya:chalo Abhi pehle kapde badlo aur phir hum tv dekhengey ok

Abhi:ok chachu

And both went to fresh up

Abhi:chachu aapse ek baat puchu?

Daya:haan haan kyu nahi pucho

Abhi:aapke paas papa ki koi photo hai

Daya:kyu?

Abhi: wo kya hain na meine papa ko ek baar bhi nahi dekha

Daya:tho aap apne mumma se kyu nahi pucha?

Abhi:meine pucha tho mumma ke aankh mein kuch chala jata tha aur wo rone lagti thi issiliye maine na pucha aapke paas haina na photos

Daya:haan mere paas tho paanch das albums hain aapke papa aur mera saath mein team ke saath bahut hain mein abhi dikhata hun ok

Abhi:yes

Daya:yeh dekho (showing him photos)ek baat dyaan se suno aapki mummy ko pata nahi chalna chahiye ok

Abhi:theek hai chachu waise yeh ghar aapki hai

Daya:nahi beta yeh ghar tumheri papa ki yani tumhari

Abhi:sach

Daya:haan kyu aapko acha nahi laga

Abhi:acha nai bahut acha laga

Daya:good

Abhi:chachu aaj mein aapke saath sojao?

Daya:haan kyu nahi bilkul

Tarika:Daya, Abhi khaana ready hai aajao

Daya:haan chalo Abhi

Abhi:haan chaliye

ON DINING TABLE

Tarika:waise Daya tumne abhi tak shaadi kyu nahi ki?

Daya:shaadi?wo….Tarika meine aur boss ne kasam khaayi thi ki saath mein shaadi karenge aur tho aur ko ladki mili bhi nahi toh bas nahi ki

Tarika:Daya agar mein tumhe kahu ki ek ladki hain jo tumse behad pyaar karti hai tab tho tum uske saath shaadi kar loge na

Daya:acha?kon hain wo?

Tarika:tumhe nahi pata?

Daya:aa….Shreya?

Tarika:haan wahi

Daya:tumhe kaise pata ki wo mujhse pyaar karti hain

Tarika:Daya agar wo tujhse pyaar nahi karti toh ab tak wo life mein aage badti shaadi karti

Daya:haan Tarika mujhe lagta hain ki mein bhi usse pyaar karta hun lekin…

Tarika:lekin kya?

Daya:Tarika mujhe dar lagta hai ki kahi wo bhi mujhe chodke chali gayi tho mein jee nahi paunga

Tarika:Daya mera vishwaas karo wo aisi ladki nahi hai meri behen jaise hai wo aur mein usse achi taraf se jaanti hun

Daya:Tarika agar tum kahti ho tho theek hai ek baar boss ko mil jaane do phir dekhengey

Tarika:ok

Daya:Tarika ek baat puchu?

Tarika:haan haan kyu nahi pucho kya baat hai?

Daya:agar mein tumhe Tarika bulao tho tumhe acha lagta ya phir bhabhi kahu tho acha lagega

Tarika:waise abhi tak bhabhi toh anhi hun mein umhari jab tak shaadi nahi hojaati tab tak Tarika hi blao gey theek hai

Daya:ok and he got up

Tarika:kya hua?

Daya:bas mera toh hogaya

Tarika:idher do mein rak deti hun

Daya:arey nahi nahi tum kyu…

Tarika:do

Daya:theek hai and he gave her their plates

Abhi:mummy aaj na mein chachu ke saath sounga

Tarika:theek hai Daya tumhe j=koi problem..

Daya:arey nahi nahi bhala mujhe kyu problem hogi chalo Abhi

Abhi:haan haan chaliye

And all went to sleep

**SORRY SHORT HAI LEKIN MEIN AGLE HAFTE UPDATE KAR DUNGI BAS REVIEWS ZYAADA AJAAYENGEY TOH ACHA HOGA NAHI THO NAHI UPDATE AGLE MAHINE PLS REVIEW HAPPY DIWALI TO ALL MY REVIEWERS AND READERS TAKECARE**

**URS**

**LOVEABHI**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**THANKS FOR UR LOVELY REVIEWS.**

**HONEY-YES I'M UR DI ONLY SORRY I CAN'T UPLOAD IT IN YOUTUBE BECAUSE I WATCHED IT IN MY COUSIN'S HOUSE**

**THERE ARE SOME CHANGES IN THIS CHAPTER**

**1.)Abhijeet and Tarika's son name is Aditya **

**2.)Tarika was first in London than shifted to Delhi**

**3.)Abhi was missing from 6 years and Aditya is 5 years old**

**4.)Abhijeet and Tarika are not married**

**SO I THINK ALL UR CONFUSIONS ARE CLEARED NOW IF ANY ARE THERE PLS TELL ME**

**AB AAGE**

**NEXT MORNING**

Daya was getting ready to go to bureau and Tarika came

Tarika:Daya breakfast ready hai aajao

Daya:haan

And she went nearAdi

Tarika:Adi beta utona dekho chachu utgaye aur ready bhi hogaye

Adi:mumma do minute pls

Tarika:nahi abhi ke abhi uth jao beta dekho chachu kya bolengey Adi is a bad boy bolengey

Daya:Tarika tum jao mein utatha hoon Adi ko

Tarika:thhek hain 10 minute mein tum dono mujhe dining table par chahiye warna khaana nahi milega

Daya:kya Tarika tum bhi boss ki tarah tum jao mein dekhta hoon

Tarika:theek hain

And she went away

Daya:Adi beta uth jao na dekho abhi agar tum nahi ute na tho tumhare saath saath mujhe bhi khaana nahi milega pls uth jao na

Adi:….

Daya:agar tum uth gaye na tho mein sham ko ghar aate aate tumhare liye icecream laaunga

Adi:sach chachu

Daya:much tum nahi jaante tumhare chachu kabhi jhut nahi bolte chalo chalo jaldi uth jao

Adi:yes

And he went to fresh up

IN DINING TABLE

Tarika:Daya tum bhi aaj se yehi reh jao

Daya:lekin Tarika….

Tarika:lekin wekin kuch nahi tum yaha rahoge tho Adi ko bhi company mil jayega aur tum yaha pe rahoge tho mein tumhare dyaan bhi rakungi

Daya:par Tarika..

Tarika:par war kuch nahi chalo jaldi khaalo tumhe bureau bhi tho jaana haina

Dya:haan theek hai

Adi:mummy aaj se mein chachu ke saath hi sounga

Tarika:theek hai Daya tumhe

Daya:koi problem nahi hai

Tarika:tho theek hai

Daya:Tarika tum bhi aaj se hi join kar rahi ho na?

Tarika:haan kyu?

Daya:toh phir Adi

Tarika:Adi ko tho mein agle hafte tak koi achi school mein bejh doongi waise bhi ACP sir ne kaha tha ki koi acha sa school dhund lenge apne pote keliye

Daya:toh phir ab Adi akele kaise rahega

Tarika:mein Adi ko bhi leke aaungi agar koi laash aagayi toh usse bureau bejh dongi Freddy sir Pankaj Purvi baaki sab haina iska dyaan rakne keliye

Daya:theek hai toh phir chalo

Tarika:haan

And trio went to bureau and lab

IN LAB

Tarika entered with Adi

Tarika:good morning sir

Salunke:Tarika good morning

Tarika:sir kya aaj Adi mere saath lab mein reh sakta wo ghar mein koi nahi haina issliye

Salunke:theek hai par agar koi laash waash agay tho..

Tarika:toh sir mein isse bureau bejh dongi aapko koi aatrez(inconvenience)toh nahi haina

Salunke:nahi nahi dyaan rakna acids wagera hai lab mein toh…ok

Tarika:theek hai sir mein dyaan rakungi Adi beta chalo waha baitho aur kisi cij ko haath mat lagana

Adi:theek hai mummy

And he went and sat

Salunke:Tarika tum itne saal baad phir se join ki kyu…

Tarika:sir mujhe aap sab ki bahut yaad aati thi toh meine socha ki mil lun par raaste mein mujhe DCP sir mile aur unhone kaha ki

FLASHBACK

DCP:arey Tarika tum?

Tarika:good morning sir kaise hain aap?

DCP:mein theek hun tum kaisi ho aur yeh baccha kon hain?

Tarika:sir yeh mera beta Aditya hain sir

DCP:tumne shaadi karli?

Tarika:nahi sir wo yeh mera aur Abhijeet ka beta hai

DCP:kya?

Tarika:haan sir

DCP:tum ab kya kar rahi ho?

Tarika:sir mein ab Delhi ke ek hospital mein kaam kar rahi hon aur sab se milne yaha aayi hoon

DCP:kya tum CID mein wapas aana chahogi?

Tarika:sir wo..wo..

DCP:mujhe pata hain ki tumhe Abhijeet ki bahut yaad aati hai lekin CID needs you pls

Tarika:theek hain sir jaise aap kahe

FLASHBACK ENDS

Tarika:tho sir next day DCP sir ne mujhe yaha laye the

Salunke:acha hua ki tum wapas aagayi tumhe pata hai tumhare bina lab mein mera bhi man nahi lagta tha har baar tumhari hi yaad aati thi

Tarika:mein samajh sakti hun sir lekin ab mein wapas aagayi hoon na ab aap chinta mat kijiye ab sab theek ho jaayega bas Abhi mil jaaye

Salunke:haan Tarika

IN BUREAU

Daya entered and today he was smiling all old officers looked at him and very happy to see him smiling

All:good morning sir

Daya:a very good morning ACP sir nahi aaye

Purvi:nahi sir abhi tak toh nahi aaye

Daya:theek hai tum log apna kaam karo

And he went to his desk

Purvi:sir Adi kaisa hai?

Daya:theek hai aur ab lab mein hai

Rajat:lab mein kyu sir?

Daya:wo ghar pe koi nahi haina toh Tarika ne usse lab leke gayi agar case report hua toh yaha bhej degi

Purvi:acha toh phir sir aaj zaroor case aana chahiye

Daya:Purvi tum toh roj case nahi aana chahiye bolti thin a toh ab…

Purvi:sir ab case ke saath saath Adi aayega toh..

And Daya laughed

Daya:theek hai dekhte hain tumhari wish puri hogi ya nahi

All the new officers looked at him in surprise

Vansh:Freddy sir hame join hua 2 saal hogaye in 2 saalo mein meine kabhi Daya sir ho haste hua nahi dekha phir aaj..

Freddy:aaj unki khushi ka wajah Abhi sir hain aur unki beta jisme yeh Abhi sir ko dekhte hai ab sirf yehi duwa hai ki Abhi sir jald se jald mil gaye phir dekhna kaise sac=b kuch theek hoga

Vansh:sach sir

Freedy:haan ab chalo

And they both started their work

And a case was reported

Tarika:sir mein Adi ko bureau mein chodke aati hun

Salunke:ok

And she went away with Adi

IN BUREAU

Tarika and Adi entered all were happy to see Adi

Purvi:yes ab se Adi mausi ke paas rahega haina beta

Adi:haan

Rajat:Adi beta aapko yaha aake acha laga?

Adi:acha nahi uncle bahut acha laga

Rajat:uncle nahi mama bolo beta mein tumhare maa ka bhai hun theek hai

Adi:ok mama

Freddy:aao beta humlog kuch game khelte hain

Meanwhile ACP entered

ACP:Tarika tum cabin mein aao tumse kuch baat karni hain

Tarika:yes sir

And went into his cabin

IN CABIN

ACP:Tarika meine ek bahut acha school dekha Adi keliye mere dost us school ka principal hai

Tarika:theek hai sir agar aapko acha laga tho hum ussi school mein bejhen gey Adi ko waise bhi wo bilkul apne papa pe gaya hai bahut sharp hai mera beta

ACP:haan woh toh hai

Tarika and ACP came out

ACP:sab log dekho mujhe kuch kehna hai

Rajat:kya sir?

ACP:meine Adi keliye ek bahut acha school dekha hai

Purvi:yeh tho bahut achi baat hai sir

ACP:Adi beta aap kal se school mein jaoge

Adi:sach uncle

ACP:haan aur uncle nahi dada kaho ok

Adi:dada mujhe na bahut padne ka bahut shok hai mein na padaai karke aap logon ki tarah hi ek cid officer banunga

ACP:haan beta tum zaroor cid officer banoge dekhna tum bilkul tumhare papa ki tarah

Adi:yes sir

And all laughed and went to their houses

IN ABHI'S HOUSE

Tarika:Daya mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai

Daya:haan bolo Tarika kya baat hai?

Tarika:Daya tum aise kyu bangaye ho?

Daya:aise?matlab?mein kuch samjha nahi

Tarika:tum itna gusse wale,strict kabse banne lage ho Daya meine tho tumhe aisa kabhi nahi dekha?

Daya:wo..wo…kisne bataya tumhe?

Tarika:kyu?

Daya:wo..wo..aise hi..mera matlab main nahi..

Tarika:Daya mein achi tarah se jaanti hun kit um kabhi jhut nahi bol sakte batao

Daya:boss keliye?

Tarika:kya?

Daya:haan agar mein wahi purane daya raha hoga toh abhi tak marr gaya hota

Tarika:matlab?

Daya:Tarika tum mujhe jaanti hona ki mein boss pe kitna dependent hun aur ab vo pata nahi kaha hai kaise hain zinda bhi hain ya nahi aise mein mein agar wahi purana natkat,mazaaki,naughty wala daya hoga toh…

He stopped with tears in his eyes

Tarika:Daya mein jaanti hun ki tumhe ab kaisa feel ho raha hain lekin Daya aise rehke tum sabko siwe dard ke kuch nahi de rahe the sab tumhe ulta seeda bole tho na tumhe,mujhe aur tumhare boss ko bhi acha nahi lagta tumhe yaad hai uss din

FLASHBACK

After the episode missing of a child and senior inspector daya

Abhi and Daya went to shopping they went into a shop

Man:dekh yehi haina who khooni

Man 2:haan yaar lagta hein cid walone isse abhi tak pakda nahi

Man:yeh kya bol raha hai dekh ek cid wala toh hai hi iske saath

Man 2:tujhe pata hai wo dusre waale bhi paagal hain

Man:kya cid mein paagalon ko bhi jaga de thi hai

And they laughed though they were talking slowly our cid officers could hear it

By hearing this Abhi burnt in anger he went and caught the collar of them and started beating them where DAYA was stunned he realized that Abhi was beating them he went to stop him

Daya:Abhi kya kar rahe ho chodo isse Abhi chodo

Bhi:abey himmat kaise huyi mere bhai ko khooni bolne ki han isne koi khoon whoon nahi kiya ek aur baar bola na toh tumhari aisi ki taisi kar dunga samjhe

After lots of efforts Abhi left that man

Abhi:Daya chod mujhe chod

But they ran away

FLASHBACK ENDS

Daya:haan Tarika uss din boss ko kitna gussa aaya tha meine toh usse control hi nahi kar paaya

Tarika:haan Daya waise ki mujhe bhi acha nahi lagega pls aisa mat karo tum

Daya:theek hai Tarika chalo sojaate hain

Tarika:haan

AT MIDNIGHT

Daya's POV(he was looking at Abhi's photo):Abhi pls yaar wapas aajao na tum aisa kyu kar rahe ho tum ham sab ke saath dekho boss yeh..yeh tumhara beta hai Abhi tumhara beta pls isko is choti si umar mein anaat mat banao yaar boss pls jaldi aajao na yaar pls mera liye,Tarika keliye aur apne bête keliye toh sahi wapas aajao na yaar pls Abhi

And he slept while crying and by hugging his buddy's photo

TOH ISS BAAR MEINE JALDI UPDATE KARDI AB KHUSH HONA TUM SAB PAR MUJHE ISS BAAR THODA ZYAADA REVIEWS DIJIYE 950 VIEWS LEKIN 20-10 REVIEWS AISA KYU MUJHE REVIEWS NAHI MILA TOH MEIN YEH STORY KABHI UPDATE NAHI KARUNGI

KYA LAGTA HAIN APKO KYA DAYA KO ABHI MILEGA YA PHIR NAHI?PLS REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**THANKS FOR UR LOVELY REVIEWS **

**There are some changes in this chapter**

**1.)Abhi and Traika are not married**

**2.)Tarika was first in London then shifted to Delhi**

**3.)Abhi was missing from 6 years and Adi is 5 years old**

**4.)Abhi and Tarika's son name is Aditya aka Adi**

**SO I THINK ALSO UR CONFUSIONS ARE CLEAR KNOW AGAR KUCH HAI TOH PLS TELL ME**

**NEXT MORNING**

Tarika woke up and did breakfast and went to Daya's room

Tarika:Daya Adi uth jao nahi tho late ho jaogey

Daya:Tarika pls na do minute ruko yaar

Tarika:nahi Daya aaj Adi ka pehla din hai school mein isse toh jaldi jaana hai uth jao Adi

Adi:mumma pls na thodi der aur

Tarika:nahi utho jaldi school ko late jaana tumhe acha nahi lagta n auth jao beta

Finally adi and daya woke up

Tarika:very good chalo ab jaldi jaldi fresh hojao mein breakfast lagati hun

Daya,adi:yes

And both went to fresh up and Daya made Adi ready for school and both went down

Tarika:thanks Daya Adi ko ready karne keliye lekin tum ready kyu nahi hue

Daya:arey Tarika abhi toh sirf 7.00 baj rahe hain bureau toh 9.00 baje tak koi nahi aata

Tarika:theek hai waise Daya aaj school hone ke baad yeh bureau mein aayega toh phir koi problem nahi hogi na

Daya:arey nahi nahi koi problem nahi hogi waise bhi bureau mein sab issi ki raah dekhte hai kal bhi Purvi puch rahi thi iski bare mein

Tarika:theek hain toh phir yeh bureau mein hi aayega mein auto waale ko bol dungi

Daya:chalo adi Tarika mein tum dono ko chod dunga school mein

Tarika:theek hain chalo

And they went

**IN SCHOOL**

Principal:hello madam mein yaha ka principal Ramesh

Tarika:hello ji mein Adi ki maa Tarika

Ramesh:oohhh.. aayiye baiti ye

And Tarika sat

Ramesh:toh…ACP saab ne bola tha ki unki pota ko iss school mein admission de toh interview start kare

Tarika:ji..bilkul Adi beta aap tayyar ho

Adi:yes mumma

And ADI excelled in his interview and he got admission

Tarika dropped Adi in class and went to lab

**IN BUREAU**

Daya was looking at the file but it was not a file really there was his buddy's photo in the file

Daya's POV:Abhi yaar aaj tumhare bête ko school mein admission milne waali hain mein na bahut excited hun ki unko sit milega ya nahi arey yeh mein kya soch raha hun usko sit kyun nahi milegi aakhir ABHIJEET ka jo beta tumhe yaad hai uss din

**FLASHBACK**

**Set after Rahasya Dweep as Daya told that he will prepare dinner **

**Abhi entered the home with lots of shopping bags Daya was sitting on sofa**

**Abhi:kaha tha ki mein apne haathon se khaana banaakar khilaunga par ab kya hua?**

**Daya:boss tum mere itna bhi nahi kar sakte kaise dost ho tum**

**Abhi:abey natak band kar aur khaana ready kar jaa**

**Daya:kya par khaana toh tum bana raheho na?**

**Abhi:mein…mein kyu banao?**

**Daya:mere liye he said with a cute face**

**Abhi:tune hi tho sab ko bola na ki tum khaana banaogey toh?**

**Daya:ha ab khana tum banao ya mein kya farak padta hain**

**Abhi:acha tasty khana mein banao aur sab aapki taarif kare**

**Daya:yaar pls na he said with puppy eyes**

**Abhi:acha acha theek hain lekin tum bhi banaogey mere saath**

**Daya:theek hain**

**And both went to kitchen**

**Daya was cutting vegetables and Abhi was doing masalas**

**Daya:waise Abhi tumne bataya nahi ki hum kya bana rahe hein**

**Abhi:arey yaar hum paneer kofta,chicken biryaani,mutton fry,bhindi ki sabji,rotiya,icecreams aur..**

**Daya(cutted him):arey yaar bas bas itna hi kaafi hain**

**Abhi:acha banana hua toh kaafi hai aur agar khaana hain toh bahut kam hain he said naughtily**

**Daya:Abhi tumhe mere khaane se kya problem hai jab dekho khana khana **

**Abhi:ab tu hi bata tujhe mein aur kya baat karu files bola toh sahib ko neend aajaati hai chal hogaya tera**

**Daya:haan yeh lo bhai teri sabjiya pura kaat liya**

**Abhi:good chalo ab chalke waha baitho he said pointing towards sofa**

**Daya:tumhi ne tho kaha tha ki mein tera help karu aur ab**

**Abhi:tujhe lagta hain ki tera Abhi uski jaan se kaam karwayega chal baith udher**

**Daya hugged him tightly with thank u boss**

**Abhi:chal paagal**

**Daya went and sat and starte watching tv**

**After one hour Abhijeet comes and sits beside him**

**Daya:Abhi ho gayi saara kaam**

**Abhi:haan yaar ho gaya huh….and he closed his eyes**

**But suddenly he opened his eyes at a touch ofcourse its Daya **

**Abhi:arey Daya kya kar raha hai tu?**

**Daya:chup chap lete raho boss bahut zyaada tak gaye ho tum and he started pressing his forehead**

**Abhi:yaar tujhe jaise bhai ko bhagwaan har kisi ko de**

**Daya smiled **

**FLASHBACH ENDS**

Daya smiled

Daya:tujh jaisi bhai bhi bhagwaan har kisi ko de boss wo din kitna acha tha (looking at his watch) pata nahi kab Tarika ki phone kab aayega

Meanwhile Tarika entered and she was looking very happy

Purvi:Tarika kya hua?Adi ko sit mili kya?

Tarika:yes and hugged her tightly

Daya:kya sit mil gayi mujhe tho pehle hi pata tha ki isse school mein sit aayega chalo sab log restuarent aaj mere taraf se sab ko party kitna khaana hai khaalo chalo chalo

All:yes sir

And all went to restuarent

**AT NIGHT**

All slept but Tarika is awake in her room

Tarika's POV(she was looking at Abhi's photo):Abhi tumhe pata hain aaj mein kitna khush hun aaj aaj humare bête ko school mein sit mil gayi Abhi par iss khushi ko share karne keliye tum nahi ho mere paas…..kaha ho tum Abhi pls jaldi aajao mein tumhare bina jee nahi sakti Abhi pls pls…..Abhi Abhi tum sunn rahe ho na bolo mujhe pata hain ki tum sun rahe ho aab bas aajao Abhi aur kitne din aise….kitne din ho gaye tumhe dekh huye pls Abhi mein aur intezaar nahi kar sakti pls Abhi and she went into sleep

**AT SOME UNKNOWN PLACE**

A man was tied on chair his hands,legs and head were dipped in full of blood

Man:aa..aah…aah…

Soon three men entered

Man 1:ohh…sahib uth gaye ab breakfast bhi khaalo

Man 2:boss aaj kya de isse breakfast mein

Man 1: ek glass pani aur ek bread piece aur ha drugs mat bhul na

Man 2:yes boss

And they gave him drugs

Man:aa…aa….aahhhh…. and he fainted

**IN ABHI'S HOME**

Tarika woke up shouting:Abhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

**SO I THINK AAPKO HINT MIL GAYI SO JALDI REVIEW KIJIYE AUR NEXT CHAPTER PAAYIYE PLS REVIEW**

**TAKECARE**

**URS **

**LOVEABHI aka DEEPIKA**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**THANK U SOOOOOOO MUCH FOR UR LOVELY REVIEWS MAINE YEH JALDI UPDATE PALAK DI KELIYE KIYA HAIN SO PALAK DI HAPPY NOW :D :D AND THANKS FOR UR SUGGESTION DI**

**RECAP-TARIKA KO SAPNA AATA HAIN AUR WO ABHI KA NAAM CHIKTE HUA UTH JAATI HAIN**

**AB AAGE**

Tarika:Abhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Daya and Adi comes running to her room

Daya:kya hua Tarika tum chillai kyu ha kya hua?

Adi:mummy bola mummy kya hua aap kuch bolte kyu nahi?

Tarika:nahi nahi kuch nahi kuch nahi aap log jao mein mein theek hun

Daya:par…

Tarika:Daya meine kaha na kuch nahi hua mujhe pls

Daya:theek hain Adi beta chalo

Adi and Daya went to their room

Tarika:kya hua mujhe mujhe aisa kyu laga ki Abhi bahut takleef mein hain kya hua Daya ko batao kya ya phir nahi bata deti hun bhagwan pls mera Abhi ko kuch mat karo usse sahi salaamat waapis loa ta do pls bhagwan

And she went to sleep

**NEXT MORNING**

Tarika went to Daya's room after making breakfast

Tarika:Daya Adi chalo jaldi utho school aur bureau jaana haina utho bhi

Daya:arey yaar abhi toh sirf 6:30 hain itni jaldi bureau jaake kya karunga

Tarika:theek hain theek hain par Adi tu toh uth jao dekho mumma ko pareshaan karna theek baat nahi hain uth jao beta

Adi:mumma do minute na

Tarika:nahi ek minute bhi nahi chalo chalo

Daya now was fully awake

Daya:Tarika tum jao mein utha deta hoon isse

Tarika:theek hain aur tum bhi ready ho jaana

Daya:theek hain

**AFTER HALF AN HOUR**

Tarika:Daya Adi aur kitna time lagoge jaldi aao

Daya:haan lo aa gaye

And they sat on dining table

Tarika was looking little tensed and Daya noticed it but decided to ask her later as Adi was with them

Adi:mummy aap na chachu ko boliye ki mein unse baat nahi karunga

Tarika:kyu?

Adi:kal inhone kaha tha ki agar mein jaldi uth jaunga toh mujhe ice cream milgi par dekhiye inhone mujhe icecream nahi khilaaya

Daya:ohh…sorry beta aaj tho pakka khilunga aapko icecream

Adi:promise he asked with cute sad face

Daya:promise aur wo bhi pakka waala

Adi:thank u chachu and he hugged him tightly

Daya also smiled and hugged him

Meanwhile auto came

Tarika:beta chalo auto aagayi

Adi:bye mummy bye chachu

Tarika and Daya:bye

And they went inside house

Daya:Tarika mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hain

Tarika:kya Daya?

Daya:kal raat tum ne kya hua tha tumne chiki kyu?

Tarika:Daya wo..wo..(thinking)mein batao ya nahi (loud)haan haan wo..wo..

Daya:kya Tarika saaf saaf batao

Tarika:wo mein sapne mein dekhi thiki kuch log Abhi ko bahut torcher kar rahe the aur wo zor zor se chilaa raha tha

Daya:kya?kamaal hain meine bhi yehi sapna dekha

Tarika:kya?kab?

Daya:parso

Tarika:tumne mujhe bataya kyu nahi?

Daya:wo..wo meine socha thaki tum pehle se itna pareshaan ho aur tho aur kal tum itna khush thi bahut dino ke baad tho meine socha tha ki..

Tarika:Daya lekin..chodo par mujhe lagta hain ki Abhi bahut bade khatre mein hain

Daya:haan Tarika mujhe bhi kuch aise hi lagta hain chalo bureau mein chalke dekhte hain ki Abhi ka kuch pata chala

Tarika:haan chalo

And they went to bureau

**IN BUREAU**

All were working Daya entered

All:good morning sir

Daya:good morning

Freddy:sir Adi school chala gaya

Daya:haan Freddy wo chala gayaaur ha tum sab apne apne khabriyon ko kaam pe laga do mujhe jald se jald pata honi chahiye ki boss kaha hai chalo sab kaam pe lag jao

All:yes sir

And all kept there informers in work

**IN SOME UNKNOWN PLACE**

Man:aaa…aaa…aahh….main mein kaha hun yeh hein koun si jagah

He said while looking around

Man:a..a.a..Daya Tarika aa….mein mein aa….mujhe yaha se nikalna hoga

And started to try to free himself from grip of ropes

Man:aahh…aah….aa…khul gayi

And he started to move by looking around suddenly he heard a door opening sound and he hid behind the door

Goon:arey yeh kaha gaya?

Goon 2:mujhe kya pata hain yaar agar boss ka pata chalgaya toh hume jaan se nahi chodengey

Before goon 1 could reply Abhi had made them unconscious by hitting them

Abhi:ab mujhe jald se jald yaha se jaana hoga

And he went out he was surprised as no one was there so he slowly went towards the exit and went outside

**ON ROAD**

A man was going Abhi stopped him a asked

Abhi:bhai saab ye hiss jaga ka naam kya hain?

Man:Mumbai kyu? Tu naya hai iss shehar mein?

Abhi:nahi nahi waise yaha par auto ya taxi kaha milengi?

Man:wo waha

He said pointing towards a place

Abhi:thanks

And he went near taxi

Abhi:bhai jara cid bureau challenge kya?

Driver:haan haan saab baithiye

Abhi sat in taxi

And went towards bureau

**OUTSIDE THE BUREAU**

Abhi:bhai ek minute mein andar jaake paise le ke aaunga

Driver:theek hain saab

And Abhi went into bureau

**INSIDE THE BUREAU**

Vivek,Daya,Freddy and Purvi and all new ones were working were working Abhi entered

All looked at him and was shocked

Daya:ABHIIII

All old officers:SIR

And all stood up and ran towards him

Daya hugged him soo tightly and Abhi also hugged him

All new ones were confused as they didn't recognize him

Daya and Abhi separted

Daya:Abhi yaar kaha the tum aur..

Before he could complete Abhi fainted in his arms

**HMM….SO KYA LAGTA HAIN AAPKO KI ABHI FAINT KYU HUA AUR KYA WO BACH PAAYEGA SORRY ISSE THODA JALDI KHATAM KARNI THI THO YEH PART LIKH DIYA WARNA MIEN YEH 2 CHAPTERS KE BAAD LIKHNE WAALI THI SO PLS REVIEW PLS REVIEW**

**TAKECARE**

**URS **

**LOVEABHI**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS**

**HONEY-NO DEAR U DIDN'T HURT ME**

**AB AAGE**

Abhi and Daya hugged each other Daya separted and found Abhi unconscious

Daya:Abhi….Abhi…Abhi kya hua utho Purvi ambulance ko phone karo jaldi

Purvi:yes sir

And she called ambulance

Purvi:sir wo ambulance 20 minute mein pahuch rahi hai

Daya:kya? 20 minute ? nahi nahi bahut der hojayegi ek kaam karte hein

And he lifted Abhi in his arms and ran towards hospital

**IN HOSPITAL**

Daya entered with Abhi in his arms

Daya:doctor doctor pls dekhiye na Abhi ko hua pls

Doctor checked Abhi and said

Doctor:jee lagta hain yeh 2 din se zyaada der tak kuch nahi khaaya hain iss liye behosh hogaye ghabraneki koi baat nahi

Daya:thanks doctor

Meanwhile Purvi informed others and all came

Tarika:Daya Abhi kaise hain…wo..wo theeek toh haina?

Daya:haan wo bilkul theek hain abhi 1 ghante mein hosh aayegi

**IN UNKNOWN PLACE**

Boss:ek kaam theek se nahi aati tum logon ko ek aadmi ka khayaal nahi rakh sakte kaha mar gaye the tum log jab yeh bhag raha tha?

Goon:sir hum bas do minute keliye bahar gaye the sir jab wapas aake dekha toh wo kahi nahi tha sir hame maaf kijiye sir

Boss:tum maafi ki nahi maut I laayak ho and he took out the gun and shot him and he dead

**IN HOSPITAL**

Tarika came running and asked Daya

Tarika:Daya Daya Abhi kaisa hai tum mile usse ha kaisa hain wo?

Daya:Tarika relax wo abhi bilkul theek hain bas 1 ghanta main usse hosh aayegi

Tarika:kya? Thank god Daya aaj mein bahut khush hun humara Abhi hame mil gaya

Daya:haan Tarika

Meanwhile a nurse came and said

Nurse:sir patient ko hosh aa gaya hain aap unse mil sakte hain

Daya:thank you

And both went into the room

Abhi was laying on bed looking so weak Daya and Tarika went near him

Daya:Abhi ab kaise ho?

Abhi:bilkul fit and fine mujhe kya hona hain yaar

Daya:haan wo tho dikh hi raha hain ki tum kitne theek ho

And Abhi smiled

Tariak:kaise ho Abhi ?

Abhi:bilkul theek aur tum dono kaise ho?

Daya:hum theek hain yaar tumhe ek bahut badi khush khabar eni hain

Abhi:kya?

Daya:Tarika tumhe batayegi

Abhi:kya batao Tarika?

Daya:aa…mein bas abhi aaya ek minute

And he stood up

Abhi:arey yaar ruko na

Daya:mein bas abhi aata hun tum dono baat karo

By saying this he went away

Abhi:ab batao Traika kya baat hain?

Tarika:aa..wo..Abhi…wo…

Abhi:ab bolo bhi

Tarika:Abhi tum ab papa ho gaye ho

Abhi:matlab?

Tarika:matlab Abhi humara ek beta hain

Abhi:kya? Yeh kaise ho sakta hain?

Tarika:Abhi tumhe yaad hain wo uss din tumne mujhe shaadi keliye propose kiya uss raat kya hua

Abhi:haa mujhe achi tarah se yaad hein uss din hum ek ho gaye the na?

Tarika:haan aur uske baad tumhe yeh mission aagaya hain aur tum cahle gaye uske baad hi mujhe pata chala ki main maa banne waali hun phir Purvi ne mujhe bataya tha kit um gaayab ho gaye mein khudkhushi karne ki sochi thi par mujhe tumhari nishaani chahiye thi issiliye mein London chali gayi phir humara baita paida hua phir mein india aa gayi delhi k eek hospital mein kaam karti thi phir ek din mujhe team ko dekhne ka mann kiya tho main yaha aa gayi par DCP sir ne mujhe phir se CID Mumbai mein job diladi tho meine phir se join kiya hain uske baa dab tum mujhe mil gaye ab mein bahut khush hun Abhi

Abhi:mein bhi bahut khush hun Tarika humara bête ka naam kya hain?

Tarika:Aditya hum usse Adi bula sakte hain naam kaisi hain?

Abhi:bahut achi hain Tarika thank u so much Tarika tumne mujhe aaj wo khushi di jo mujhe sabse anmol hain thank u so much

Saying this they both hugged eachother

Abhi:Tarika mujhe na humare bête se milna hain kaha hain wo?

Tarika:Abhi ab wo school mein hain lekin sham ko hum usse yaha le aayengey theek hain?

Abhi:haan waise yeh Daya kaha gaya ?

Tarika:pata nahi

Abhi:phone karo usse

Daya:jaroorat nahi hain main yehi hun

Abhi:tu kaha gaya tha?

Daya:boss mein yehi tha bas team ko phone karne gaya tha wo log aa rahe hain ab jald se jald shaadi karwani hain

Abhi:kiski?

Daya:tum dono ki aur kisi

Tarika:Daya shaid tum kuch bhool rahe ho

Daya:kya..nahi nahi me..mein kuch nahi bhool raha

Abhi:kya ho raha hain yaha mujhe kuch samaj nahi aa raha hain?

Tarika:tumhare bhai se pucho ki kya promise kiya mujhe

Daya:me..me..mein ?

Abhi:haan tum bolo nahi tho meri kasam

Daya:arey yaar teri yeh aadat kab badlegi ha wo meine Tarika se promise kiya hain ki tumhari milne ke baad mein Shreya ke bare mein sochunga

Abhi:kya?tune Shreya ko abhi tak propose nahi ki mujhe laga tha ki tumhari shaadi ho chuki hogi

Daya:yaar humne tho saath mein shaadi karne ki kasam khaayi thina

Abhi:haan yaar wo tho hein par atleast propose tho karte usse

Tarika:wahi meine bhi kaha tha Abhi isse lekin yeh tumhare alawa kisi aur ki sunta hi kaha

Abhi:haan wo tho hein

Daya:kya Abhi tum bhi

By saying this he went from there

Meanwhile team came so Daya also came with them

Team:Daya,ACP,Salunke,Purvi,Shreya,Rajat,Vivek,Kavin and other new ones

ACP:kaise ho Abhijeet?

Abhi:bilkul theek sir aur aap kaise hain?

ACP:hum bhi theek hain Abhijeet waise Daya tum kaha jaa rahe the?

Daya:sir…wo…mein wo..

Abhi:mein batata hun sir wo..

Daya:theek hain yaar mein sochta hun na thoda time tho do

Abhi:pakka?

Daya:haan haan

ACP:tum dono ka shuru bhi ho gaya kya karu mein tum dono ka

Duo were embarrassed

Salunke:bhai Abhijeet tumhe bahut kuch batana hain Daya ke baare mein

Abhi:Daya ke baare? Uske baare mein kya hain?

Salunke:wo..

Daya:nahi kuch nahi

Abhi:Daya chup

And Daya stood silently all new officers were surprised

Abhi:by the way sir yeh log kaun hain

He said pointing towards new ones

ACP:Abhijeet yeh hain humara nayi staff Senior Inspectors Dushyant aur Kavin aur yeh hain Inspectors Ishita,Divya aur sub inspectors Mayur,Vansh

All:hello sir

Abhi:hello

ACP:chalo sab log ab bureau mein bahut kaam pada chalo aur Abhijeet tum aaram karo

Tarika:Daya tum thodi der yaha rahoge wo mein Adi ko school se leke aaungi

Daya:theek hain Tarika

And all went away except Daya

Abhi:ab batao Daya Salunke saab kya keh rahe the tumhare baare mein?

Daya:arey yaar nahi nahi kuch nahintum..tum aaram karo

Abhi:Daya…

Daya:Abhi mujhe tum har roz yaad aate the toh mein aur kya karta yaar tumne uss din mujhse promise li na ki mein na roun issiliye mein sab ke saamne tho bahut strong tha yaar lekin raat mein bahut rota tha colleagues ke saath bhi bahut strict tha aur 2 hafte pehle mujhe goli lagi thi tho mein apna dyaan nahi rak raha that ho Freddy ne mujhe tumhari kasam deke tablets,khaana sab karwa liya aur ab tum mil gaye tho tumhi rakhogey mera dyaan haina boss

Abhi:haan yaar

Meanwhile Tarika came with Adi

Tarika:Adi beta yeh hain tumhare papa

Adi:papa and he ran towards him and hugged him tight and Abhi aso hugged him tight

Adi:papa aapko pata hain mein aapko kitna miss karta tha

Abhi:sorry beta ab tho papa tumhare paas jindagi bhar honge mein waada karta hoon tumse

Adi:pakka ?

Abhi:haan pakka Daya mujhe discharge kab milega?

Daya:agle hafte

Abhi:Daya yaar nahi mujhe kal hi nikalna hain

Daya:Abhi par…

Abhi:par var kuch nahi mujhe kal discharge chahiye nahi tho mein yaha se bhaag jaunga

Daya:nahi aise kuch nahi karoge tum main doctor se baat karta hun

Abhi:good

**PLS READ AND REVIEW**

**TAKECARE AND KEEP SMILING**

**URS LOVEABHI aka DEEPIKA**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N

THANKS FOR UR REVIEWS

Ab aage

**IN BUREAU**

Freddy and others came and saw driver standing there

Freddy:kaun ho tum?

Driver:saab wo abhi aap jis aadmi ko yaha se leke gaye hain unko mein hi yaha laaya tha saab

Freddy:kya? Tum ruko thodi aur der yaha pe kuch puch tach karni hain

Driver:theek hain saab

**IN HOSPITAL**

Daya and got a call from freddy

Daya:hello Freddy?..kya?...acha theek hain ..haan mein abhi aata hun…theek hain

Daya cutted the phone and said

Daya:wo mujhe bureau mein kuch jaroori kaam hain mein aadhe ghante mein aajaunga

Abhi:theek hain tu kaam pe dyaan dena yaha Tarika haina bye

Daya:Tarika iska dyaan rakna bye

Trio:bye

And he went to bureau

**IN BUREAU**

Daya entered and asked Freddy

Daya:Freddy kaha hain wo?

Freddy:sir wo raha he said pointing towards driver

Daya:tho tum hi ho wo jisne Abhi ko yaha laaye?

Driver:jee saab

Daya:tumhara naam kya hain?

Driver:ramesh saab

Daya:acha tho Ramesh tumne Abhi ko kaha se pick up kiya?

Ramesh:saab wo Boravali se wo saab bahut kamjoor the theek se chal bhi nahi paa rahe the

Daya:acha exactly kaha se aaya tha kuch bata sakte ho?

Driver:nahi saab mujhe nahi pata

Daya:theek hain tum jaa sakte ho

Driver:namashkar saab

And he left

Daya:Freddy pata lagao Borivalli mein koun si band godowns hain jaldi

Freddy:yes sir

**IN BORIVALLI**

Man:tum log mera muh kya dekh rahe ho jao jaldi saara saaman pack karo nahi tho cid waale aajaayenge

Daya:aayengey nahi aagaye

Man:tu..tum log yaha..

Daya:haan hum log yaha

And the firing started obviously our CID team won

Daya caught that man by collar and started to beat him Rajat and Sachin tried to stop him but he didn't leave him finally ACP came

ACP:Daya chodo usse chodo Daya..

Daya:nahi sir isne mere Abhi ko mujhse 6 saal se dur rakha hain sir mein isse aaj mardunga

ACP:nahi Daya tum aise kuch nahi karogi tumhe..tumhe meri kasam Daya pls chodo usse

And Daya left him with a jerk and he fell on the ground

Rajat and Sachin took him to bureau

Daya:bol tune aisa kyu kiya bol tera naam kya hain?

Man:mera naam Arun hain meine yeh sab Abhijeet aur tumse badla lene keliye kiya hain

ACP:kyu?

Arun:mere bhai ko Abhijeet ne jail mein daala hain aur daya ne uske khilaf gavayi di hain issiliye usse phaasi hogayi issiliye mein inn dono se badla lena chahta tha aur meine liya par wo bhaag gaya nahi tho mein usse maarne hio waala tha mujhe usse tadpa tadpa ke maarni thi issiliye usse ab tak zinda rakha nahi tho 5 saal pehle hi maar diya hota magar phir bhi mera badla adha tho pura hua na mere liye yehi kaafi hain

ACP:le jao isse tumhe phaasi hi hogi phaasi

And they took him away

And Daya got call from Tarika

Daya:haan Tarika bolo?

Tarika:Daya wo Adi yah ape soo gaya hain tum kab aarahe ho?

Daya:mein bas nikal hi raha tha 10 minute mein aaya

Tarika:theek hain

And Daya turned towards ACP

Daya:sir wo bahut raat ho gayi tho mein hospital jaa raha hoon Tarika ko bhio ghar jaana haina tho mein jau sir

ACP:haan jao waha puhuchte hi phone kar dena

Daya:aur sir aap?

ACP:mein Salunke ke saath jaa raha hunt um jao

Daya:ji sir and he left

**IN HOSPITAL**

Daya reached and saw Tarika giving medicines to Abhi

Tarika:Daya tum aagaye

Daya:haan chalo mein tumhe chod deta hun

Tarika:nahi nahi mein chali jaungi tum Abhi ke paas rehna

Daya:par Tarika..theek hain yeh lo ghaadi ka chaabi tum ghaadi le jao

Tarika:theek hain waise itni der laga di tumne?

Daya:haan wo gang jisne Abhi ko pakad ke rakha hain wo pakde gaye

Tarika:kya?itni jaldi? Great aaj mein bahut khush hon

Abhi:kyun?

Tarika:aaj mujhe aur Daya ko humara Abhi mil gaya hain na

Daya:haan Tarika jab Abhi duty join karega na tho bahut badi party hogi boss ki taraf se

Tarika:haan haan kyun nahi chalo mein chalti hun

Duo:bye

Tarika:bye

And she left with Adi

Abhi:kya hua yaar?

Daya:Abhi wo..wo..

Abhi:ab bolo bhi

Suddenly daya hugged Abhi and started to cry

Abhi:Daya..shant hoja yaar..pls…dekh ab mein aa gaya huna dekh..daya

And Daya separted and looked at him with teary eyes and Abhi wiped his tears

Daya:Abhi mein na tujhse bahut gussa hun tune aisa kyun kiya meine bola than a ki yeh mission bahut khatarnak hain mat jao pphir bhi tum gaye tumhe pata hain mein kitna darr gaya tha

Abhi:Daya shaant hoja pehle pls yaar dekh ab mein aagaya huna ab hum dono ko koi alag nahi kar sakta haina

Daya:haan

Abhi:Daya tune yeh 5 saal kya kiya kaise bitaya haan

Daya:Abhi wo mein and he told him what he told to Tarika phir Tarika join hogayi aur phir ab tum mil gaye

And hugged him again

Abhi:Daya ab tum shaadi karoge

Daya:kya?

Abhi:haan bahut late ho gayi yaar ab bas tum karlo tho mein bahut khush hojaunga tum apne boss keliye itna bhi nahi kar sakte

Daya:nahi boss aisi baat nahi hain theek hain par tum bhi toh shaadi nahi kina ab hum dono saath mein shaadi karengey theek hain?

Abhi:haan

Daya:good ab ache bacche ki tarah so jao

And Abhi slept and after sometime Daya too slept

**NEXT MORNING**

The whole cid team enters

ACP:kaise ho beta?

Abhi:mein bilkul theek hun sir aap kaise hain?

ACP:mein tho bilkul fit and fine hun waise Daya kaha hain

Tarika:sir wo doctor se baat karne keliye gaya hain

ACP:ohh..

Meanwhile Daya enters

Daya:boos tumhara discharge ho gaya

ACP:Daya itni jaldi Abhi thodi aur din yaha ruko na bilkul theek ho jaugey tho tab chale jaana

Abhi:sir pls mein yaha aur nahi reh sakta pls sir waise ghar mein Tarika haina

ACP:acha theek hain lekin tum kal bureau nahi aaugey

Abhi:thek hain sir

ACP:tho chalo

And they went

**IN ABHIRIKA'S HOME**

Abhi and Tarika and CID team enters

Abhi:haan bahut saal baad ghar aake acha laga

Tarika:chalo Abhi ab bed pe let jao

Abhi:Tarika thodi der ruko na abhi toh aaya hun

Tarika:acha tho tum ruko sir aap log baith jayiye mein abhi coffee laati hun

ACP:arey nahi nahi iski koi jarurat nahi hain tum Abhi ka khayal rakho hum chalte hain

Abhi:sir par thodi der rukiye na

ACP:Abhi bureau bahut kaam hain beta

Abhi:theek hain sir

And all left to bureau except Abhirika

**AFTER 2 WEEKS **

Abhi had recovered fully and he started to go to bureau

Now with Daya had proposed Shreya with help of Abhi

And they got married and all the four lived happily ever after

**SORRY BUT KYA KARU MUJHE EXAMS HAIN AND I HAVE TO STUDY SO MUCH MEIN EK TWIST LEKE AA AANE WAALI THI PAR I DON'T WANT U GUYS WAIT FOR ME SO SORRY I PROMISE TO RETURN WITH A GOOD STORY**

**TAKECARE **

**URS**

**LOVEABHI aka DEEPIKA**


End file.
